U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,060 describes a video recorder with an RF receiving section that receives an antenna signal. The RF receiving section includes wideband amplifiers, which are connected to inductances. One wideband amplifier constitutes an input amplifier for the RF receiver section. Another wideband amplifier constitutes a signal path that loops through the antenna signal to a television receiver.